Objects such as beverage containers are often decorated with static designs and letters to attract the attention of prospective consumers. The static designs and letters are selected by the manufacturers and are not modifiable by a distributor, retailer or end consumer. Often in a retail setting, such as a store or bar, the beverage containers are placed on shelves to enhance their visibility to passing consumers. In addition to the fancy static designs, the beverage containers are often constructed of transparent or translucent material, which enhances the aesthetics and may allow the remaining fluid quantity to be externally visible so that the inventory may be monitored and replaced when necessary.